


trEAT your girl right

by Smoltzmann



Category: Doctor Who, Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoltzmann/pseuds/Smoltzmann
Summary: The Doctor gets turned into a custard cream and there’s only one way to turn her back.The custard cream fic.





	trEAT your girl right

Nobody is sure how it happened, but somehow it did and now the whole TARDIS team were looking at a small custard cream where The Doctor previously stood.

‘Doctor?’ Yaz asked to the custard cream, unsure it was her. She moved closer to the beige biscuit, bending down until the textured surface was pressed against her ear. Ryan and Graham were speechless, one second the Doctor was standing there, then her figure was replaced with a biscuity treat. It was too much for them to comprehend. ‘Doctor is that you?’ Ryan said, bending down next to Yaz before toppling over himself, hitting his head and knocking himself out on a lever present on the console of the Tardis. 

Graham could do nothing but watch in disbelief, as if he hadn’t just seen his wife fall off a crane. ‘I don’t believe this’ He said, not believing it. Graham was far more suited to multiple answer questions than a real life of death emergency. ‘What do you suppose we do Yaz?’ He asked, gesturing to Ryan unconscious on the floor and then the custard cream by Yaz’s ear. Yaz held up her finger, silencing Graham she listened hard. 

A small faint, familiar voice echoed in her ear ‘Yaz it’s me!!’. It was the Doctors voice, her Yorkshire accent was music to Yaz’s ears. ‘Doctor?? What happened???’ Yaz replied, picking up the custard cream and holding it carefully between her fingers. It was nicely textured, and firm. Everything a good biscuit should feel like. ‘I don’t know what happened exactly but I think I know how we can fix this...’ the small voice replied. Yaz was puzzled, she looked over to Graham who was standing over Ryan now, arms folded, poking him with his foot.

‘How can we fix this?’ Yaz asked, biting her lower lip.  
‘Right, Yaz you tell Graham to tend to Ryan and make sure he’s okay when he wakes up. You need to take me to my bedroom and I can instruct you from there okay?’  
‘Okay Doctor’ Yaz replied. She stood up and turned around to face Graham. ‘The Doctor said that you need to stay here with Ryan and make sure he’s okay, I need to take her to another room and we can make her a time lord again.’ Graham have a polite face and nodded, bending down next to his grandson he gently shook Ryan’s shoulder. 

Yasmin knew where the Doctors bedroom was, not that she had ever been in there before, but she was a regular corridor wanderer, and had seen the Doctor go in there many times before. One she was inside she closed the door behind her and sat down on the Doctors bed. It was surprisingly comfy. ‘Okay Doctor, how can we fix this? How can we make you normal again??’  
There was a small silence between the two, and for a second it made Yaz wonder whether or not she was going mental, talking to a biscuit in an empty room. ‘You need to eat me out Yasmin Kahn.’ The Doctor eventually replied.  
‘Excuse me?’  
‘I said you need to eat me out. Make me cream, only that will turn me back...’ The Doctor stated, lust in her tiny voice. Yasmin blushed, biting her lower lip.  
‘Doctor...’ she whispered ‘Why didn’t you ask Ryan or Graham to do this?’

‘I’ve only wanted you Yasmin Kahn, since the moment I laid eyes on you. Please, will you do this for me?’ Yasmin paused for a moment, contemplating her whole life which had led up to this one moment before nodding her head in agreement. ‘I‘ll do it.’ 

Carefully placing the custard cream on a pillow Yasmin Kahn laid down on the bed underneath it. ‘I hope this works Doctor, and I don’t just make you all soggy.’ She said, before she began the only way she knew. First breaking apart the top, a layer of biscuit became easily twisted, not too dissimilar to when she taught the doctor how to do and un do a bra; fiddly and with little pressure, before extending her tongue out and gently licking the cream filling. It tasted so good, different to a normal custard cream, somehow sweeter.  
Making small circles in the delicious filling Yaz could hear small moans coming out of the Doctor’s...well she wasn’t sure where they were coming from because the Doctor didn’t exactly have a mouth right then. But then again she also didn’t have any technical body parts because she was a biscuit. Either way, somehow moans were escaping from the Doctor, pleasure-able moans that made Yaz wet with excitement. ‘You like that baby?’ Yaz asked the Doctor, placing slightly more pressure with her licks, alternating between fast and painstakingly slow circles. ‘Yes, oh fuck yes, YES’ The Doctor moaned back, her biscuit body shaking with desire.

Yaz could feel herself getting wetter and wetter the more she licked, the more the Doctor moaned, until Yaz herself couldn’t take it anymore. She paused briefly, much to the distaste of the Doctor, quickly unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off Yaz gently moved the custard cream onto her face, laying down in the bed she used her tongue to lick and tease the biscuit which was resting propped up on her nose, while one of her spare hands touched herself, sliding inside her with ease, her palm building pressure from her clit. She had never been wetter, and she was embarrassed to say it was over a custard cream biscuit, but not embarrassed to say it was over the Doctor. The louder the Doctors moans grew, the more pressure she could feel building inside her, the more she licked and swirled her tongue over the surface of the biscuit the closer the Doctor came until both Yaz as the Doctor reached their climax. Yaz could feel the biscuit shaking uncontrollably on her face, before a loud scream was emitted and her mouth was filled with a pale cream that could only be described as the Doctors orgasm fluids. They tasted sweeter than any other thing Yaz had ever tasted, she craved more. Yaz too began to orgasm, shivered and uncontrollable spasms radiating through her body making her jerk and writhe under the biscuits delicious flavour and sexy moans. The biscuit flopped off her face, and Yaz placed the top of it back on, before closing her eyes briefly to catch her own breath. 

Yasmin’s eyes were only closed for a few seconds but when she opened them she was surprised to see the Doctor as a human again, laying naked beside her in bed. The Doctor propped herself up on an elbow, staring Yaz in the eyes with a loving gaze. ‘Well fucking yee haw Yazmin Kahn I should get turned into a biscuit more often.’


End file.
